The DRAM 3× nm node will require MIMcaps with low leakage at an equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) of 0.4 nm or lower, deposited with highly conformal atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes for compatibility with large aspect ratio structures. Hafnium- or zirconium-based dielectrics with a dielectric constant (k) lower than 40 used currently in production are incapable of meeting this requirement, and expected to be scalable only to EOT higher than 0.6 nm. The only ALD high-k dielectric films which have shown promising results for scaling below 0.6 nm are strontium titanium oxides (STO) and Al-doped rutile titanium oxide grown on Ru-based bottom electrode (BE). However, according to previously reported data for MIMcap with ALD grown dielectrics, leakage increased to values higher than 10−4 A/cm2 when scaling EOT to 0.4 nm, raising a serious concern on the possibility of continuing DRAM scaling towards the 3× node.